User talk:Wh!te$tar
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Digimon Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey! Hey Wstar! If you ever need any help on this site I will be glad to toss my name into the ring to become one of your admins for this site. It's looking awesome so far! [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 16:21, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Yep anything to help you grow this site more. *smiles* [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 16:34, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey.(Smiles)Hikaruyami-having fun* 17:10, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Your doing a pretty good start here.And I'll help too,whenever I can.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:04, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:06, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wstar the Rp is running we are in the digiworld so join in whenever you want! ^_^ [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 21:29, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok! ^_^ [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 21:35, November 19, 2010 (UTC) yello ''hello and what up '' y digimon fanon wiki is looking good fav hey i was woundering if you could mabye become a member on my website http://truewolf28.webs.com/ it needs some more members to help it build up and your pic videos or what every you can upload (i think) so what do ya say? i would put more but i don't no what to say monster pic hey i was woundering maybe but um do you think you could draw imperialdramon dragon mode (2010 anime) al thought its made up and i have tried at least 150 time to dawn it on paint but it keeps failing so do you think you could draw it for me? OK here are some details the claw on mailbidramon tails go under raindramon so the claws are facing upwords mouth a the metalgreymon helmet go's on top of his head' like metalgreymon theres a canon on there back ontop of the wings wings just like metalgreymon,and tail but mailbidramon's legs as in all off it becomes part of the back leg for fighter mode (armor) (but that does't need to be dawn yet) and and the front legs big metalic claws left small claw right big claw and colours black,blue,red,yellow